


So Very Pretty

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Kamen Rider (1971)
Genre: F/M, Hiding Medical Issues, Set during episode 75, Tentacle Rape, drug-induced amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Taki's is defeated, and his captor decides to have a little fun before turning him over to Shocker.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	So Very Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> No 6. PLEASE….  
> “Get it Out” | No More | **“Stop, please”**

The Rider's companion was pretty. Especially with the way he was laid out on her bed, limp and helpless. Roseranga was a little disappointed. The man hadn't lived up the hype. 

She'd been given no shortage of warnings about Taki's strength and prowess in battle, but one little prick from her vines and he'd gone down. It hadn't even been a fun fight. 

She was sure she'd be rewarded handsomely for taking him to Shocker, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. After all, he was so very pretty and she doubted Shocker would let her play with him after she turned him over. 

Why not have a little fun? She extended a couple of vines to wrap around his limbs, arranging him so she could get a better view. His clothes were tight and temptingly white. How easy would it be to prick him and watch red blossom on that white canvas?

Shocker wouldn't like that. He'd specifically asked Taki to be delivered in one piece. She could pretend it was an accident. Pretend he'd awoken while she was on her way and she'd had to fight him again. That might backfire. It was better to leave him unscathed. 

But there were ways to have fun that wouldn't leave marks. And her poison would ensure he wouldn't remember. 

She sent out more vines, small ones without thorns, to tug at his clothes. She'd have preferred to tear the cloth to shreds, but she was being careful. Gently, undoing his belt and slowly lifting his shirt. As her vines pushed his thighs apart, his eyes flew open and tried to pull himself upright. 

"Where am I?" Taki's eyes were still glazed from the tranquilizer as he writhed helplessly on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Roseanga tightened her grip, vines wrapping around his thighs and forcing them apart. She settled in between his thighs, looming over him as his struggles got more desperate. She didn't respond to his questions as she trailed a hand up his chest. 

“Stop, let me-“

A vine slithered over his mouth and he clamped it shut. Roseanga continued to poke at his lips delicately. She could force herself into his mouth easily, but she was in the mood to tease.

Taki jerked his head back and forth, trying to avoid the vine and Roseranga couldn't help but extend her hand and run her fingers through his hair. He winced at the touch and that was the opening she needed to shove her vine into his mouth.

He tried to bite down, but she barely felt it.

He was yelling around the intrusion. There was no real reason to gag him. Her house was in the middle of nowhere. She could let him scream for hours and no one would come. However, she found human voices to be awfully grating and it was fun to force herself into him like this. She wrapped a vine around his neck squeezing until his face started to pale.

His struggles grew weak and his eyes started to fog over before she removed her vines from his mouth. He gasped and coughed, pulling uselessly at the vines around his arms.

“What are you doing to me?” Taki said, voice already ragged.

“I’m just having some fun,” she said, dragging a thorny vine across his chest. He hissed as she left long red scratches across his skin. She was careful not to break skin as she slid her tendrils back and forth. “Don’t worry, you won’t remember any of this.”

Taki bit his lip, trying to hide the whimpers of pain as she played. His stomach muscles tightened as he drew in a sharp breath. He was trying his best to stay still and silent. That was fine. He could fight until he was drained, she would outlast him. 

Sliding a vine into his pants was enough to break his silence. He gasped and jerked as it wrapped around his shaft. "Please... stop."

She could have laughed. He knew how powerless he was. She continued playing with his cock, as he squirmed and fought uselessly. His face was flushing red as he pulled against her hard enough that he had to be painful. She kept him down, with just enough slack that he could squirm. 

He continued fighting the whole time, she had to respect him for that. Maybe she had underestimated him. He'd been easy to capture, but he refused to admit defeat. She'd have to put him right to sleep when she was done playing or else risk him finding an opportunity to escape. 

That would come later. Now, she proceeded to slide another vine into his pants, this one sliding past the first towards his entrance. 

Taki's eyes widened and he started fighting even harder. "No! Not there! Sto-"

She shoved the vine into him and his pleas were cut off with a rough gurgle. He was tight and movement was difficult considering how dry he was. She didn't care much to find sufficient lubrication, but also didn't want to hurt him too severely. She decided just to move slowly. Once she found his weak spots, she wouldn't need to move much. She slid into him slowly, watching his reactions. 

His face was dark red and tears were coming to his eyes as he continued fighting. His movements were weaker now, he likely knew squirming would do nothing more than worsen his pain. 

She took her time finding his weaknesses. It wasn't hard. Soon his own body was betraying him, as he started to press against her instead of away. His head fell back and his mouth hung open with weak moans as she worked her vines in him and around his shaft with a steady rhythm. It had to hurt, but the pleasure was overriding the pain. 

It was almost too easy to undo him. It only took a couple minutes of playing before he was shaking and tightening around her. He bit his lip to try to stay silent, but it wasn't enough. The loud moan was still audible even with his mouth stubbornly shut. 

The orgasm was enough to make him finally stop fighting. He went limp under her, head falling to the side. 

He really was pretty. Roseanga wished she could continue to play with him. This taste had only made her hungry for more. She ran a hand through his hair again and he flinched away, trying to make himself smaller.

As hard as it would be to let him go, it was time to stop messing around. She needed to put him under and contact Shocker. 

...

Taki was lying. Or at least not telling the whole truth. He said he didn't remember anything, but he said it quietly, staring blankly into the distance. Hongo explained everything he could about the poison because he didn't know what else to do. It was a powerful drug with a scary list of effects. Not deadly thankfully, but Hongo was far more scared of being forced into the service of Shocker than he was of death. He suspected Taki felt the same. 

“I'm going back to the Rose Estate.” Taki stood, turning to the door without waiting for a response. 

Hongo moved to follow him, but Tachibana beat him to it. He grabbed Taki by the arm. "Wait!"

Taki winced, yanking his arm away, but he stopped. His jaw was tight as he turned back to them. "They used me to attack you. I can't let this stand."

Taki was moving oddly, he was stiff and failing to hide a limp. Something was wrong. Taki didn't normally hide injuries. He'd brush them off and pretend they weren't as severe as they were, but not hide them. 

Hongo was frozen, but thankfully Tachibana wasn't. He was trying to talk Taki down. They'd all been used by Shocker before. There was no reason to act rashly this time. 

"She doesn't know I've recovered," Taki argued, looking at Hongo pointedly, "I can pretend to still be under her control. Infiltrate Shocker's base."

It was a good idea, wasn't it? A perfect opportunity. They had to take every chance to gain an edge on Shocker. So why did the suggestion make Hongo's heart sink?

He stood, moving as close to Taki as he felt comfortable with Tachibana watching. "Is there nothing I can say to stop you?"

Taki looked up at Hongo, barely holding his gaze for a second before he looked away again. "No."

Hongo tried to stare down Taki for a couple tense seconds, but Taki had shut him out. "Fine," he relented, "Just wait a moment."

He moved over to his workstation. He'd been planning on using himself as the test case, but there was no time. He couldn't stop Taki, but he wouldn't let him go in defenseless. 

"I made an antidote. You'll be immune to the roses' smell if I inject it," he explained, barely able to keep his hands from shaking as he brought over the vial. 

"Give it to me." Taki was taking off his coat and Hongo nearly dropped the antidote. There were dark bruises spiraling around Taki’s arms. They started at his wrists and traveled up to the edge of his sleeve where they disappeared under the white fabric. 

“What happened to you?” Tachibana said, shooting a concerned look in Hongo's direction. 

"I was in a fight," Taki said sharply, extending his arm with a stern look that told Hongo not press any further, "I don't remember the details, but I've had worse."

It was hard. Hongo hated when Taki got hurt. He hated when he couldn't protect the people he cared about. There was nothing he could do now. Taki would go either way. He always did. Hongo wasn’t any better. He knew he would do the same in this situation.

"Promise me you'll contact me if anything goes wrong," he said as he pushed Taki's sleeve up to swab the skin. He'd hoped to see the end of the bruise as he did, but it went all the way up to Taki's shoulder. 

Taki nodded right before Hongo stuck him. The injection felt like it took forever as Hongo struggled to keep his hands steady. The last thing he wanted was to cause Taki more pain by botching the antidote. 

Tachibana looked away as Hongo pulled the syringe out. Taki lifted a hand to Hongo's face, finally meeting his gaze. A small smile tugged at his mouth in what Hongo assumed was an attempt at reassurance. 

It didn't work and Taki relented, face settling into a dark frown. He headed to door, pausing before turning back to look at Hongo. 

"Give me one hour. If you don't hear back by then... you know what to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I got weirdly horny about this one specific episode, I don't know either


End file.
